True Love
by InuNani
Summary: This story is about InuYasha and Kagome falling in love and Kikyo gets REALLY jealous and gets psyco. Please R&R!
1. Thoughts: Kagome

**Chapter 1: Thoughts: Kagome**

'What is this that I'm feeling? Is this how love feels like?'

Kagome is sitting by the sacred tree in her era. She is thinking of InuYasha. 'I can't stop thinking about him for some reason.' She frowns.

"Why am I thinking about that idiot? I'm supposed to be studying for my math test!"

She starts writing but then she stops. 'I have to see him or else I'm going to go crazy.'

She starts going toward the mini-shrine. She opens the door and gasped. InuYasha was sitting on the well as if he was waiting for Kagome.

"InuYasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. 'I'm so glad that he is here…'

"I was waiting for you! Why else would I be here you idiot?" InuYasha replied.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot? Let's just go already. OK?" Kagome said angrily. 'He'll never change.'


	2. Thoughts: InuYasha

**Chapter 2: Thoughts: InuYasha**

'I'm so bored without Kagome around.'

InuYasha was sitting by the sacred tree. He looks up at the spot where he was bound by Kikyo's spell for 50 years.

'This is where Kagome and I first met. At first I hated her and wasn't nice to her at all. Now all I do is think about her.'

InuYasha gasped. He never knew how much he has fallen in love with Kagome.

'But I can't let her know my feelings for her.'

"I think I'm gonna go wait for her at her well."


	3. Thoughts: Kikyo

**Chapter 3: Thoughts: Kikyo**

'InuYasha. Why do you stay with Kagome and not with me?' Kikyo thought. She was watching from the bushes InuYasha helping Kagome out of the well.

'I love you InuYasha. Don't you see that? Yet you still stay with my reincarnation.'

Kikyo gets an evil smile on her face.

'Maybe if I kidnap Kagome and tell InuYasha that she ran away, then he can be with me and not that girl from the future.'

She starts walking away then stops. "I will get you back InuYasha. I met you first and you will be mine."


	4. InuYasha’s Encounter with Kikyo

**Chapter 4: InuYasha's Encounter with Kikyo**

"Yahh! I have a math test tomorrow! I better get all my math homework done!" Kagome yelled.

"Does that mean that you're going home again? I am notletting you go!" InuYasha yelled. 'And that's because I want to see you every second.'

"But InuYasha, I'm flunking math already and if I miss this test, then I have no chance of getting into a good high school."

"No way! If you go, then I'm following you." InuYasha said.

'That's fine with me. But I can't let him know that I love him. I'm scared that he doesn't want me to love him or that he still loves Kikyo.' Kagome thought.

"No InuYasha! I'll be back in 2 days. Now SIT!" Kagome yelled and jumped into the well. 'I regret doing that.' Kagome sighed.

30 minutes later

'That Kagome is going to get it!' InuYasha thought. 'I still can't stop thinking about her! Damn it! I think I'll go see her.' InuYasha started walking toward the well.

"InuYasha. Where's that girl Kagome?"

InuYasha turned around.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"I wanted to see you. Don't you want to see me?" Kikyo asked.

'I'm sorry Kikyo. Not anymore. I'm in love with Kagome now.' InuYasha thought. "I was just on my way to see Kagome."

"Oh. So you are in love with her." Kikyo said sadly.

'How'd she guess?' "No I'm not! I'm just going to go pick her up so we can find more Shikon shards. I can't be in love with h—"

"Stop lying to me InuYasha! I see how you are with her!" Kikyo snapped angrily.

"Kikyo, I…" InuYasha started.

"No! No more lies! You'll regret the day you even saw Kagome!" Kikyo flew into the sky with her Soul Stealers. 'Why InuYasha, why?' Kikyo thought. She started to cry. 'Forget kidnapping her! I'm going to KILL that girl!'

'Kikyo. What are you going to do with Kagome? I swear, if you hurt her, I will kill you with my own hands.' InuYasha jumped into the well.


	5. Alone Together

**Chapter 5: Alone Together**

"Argh! I hate this, hate this, HATE THIS!" Kagome screamed. 'I wish InuYasha was here with me right now. Is he mad at me for telling him to "sit"?' She sighed. 'I wonder what he's doing right now…'

Kagome fell asleep on her textbooks. InuYasha came through her window.

'She's asleep?' InuYasha blushed. 'She's so pretty. I never noticed that.' Kagome started to stir.

"InuYasha…InuYasha…" Kagome said in her sleep.

InuYasha gasped. 'She's having another dream about me?' He closed his ears with his hands. 'She better not say sit!'

"I love you, InuYasha." Kagome said. But InuYasha couldn't hear that since his ears were closed.

'What was that she said? Oh well.' Kagome woke up. InuYasha jumped.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome blushed. "I didn't talk in my sleep, did I?" 'I hope I didn't because I dreamed we were married.' Kagome thought.

"No, you didn't." InuYasha lied.

"Why are you here anyways?" Kagome asked.

"I-I j-just wanted to see if you were finished here." InuYasha stuttered.

"It's 9:00 at night InuYasha. Why are you re… You know what? You wanna just stay here for a while?" Kagome asked. 'Please say yes…'

"I guess I can stay for a while. Shippo was starting to get on my nerves anyway." InuYasha replied coolly. 'The truth is that I just wanted to see you.'

"You want something to eat while I study, InuYasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sure. You got any ramen?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. I'll go make some for me and you. I'll be back. You just stay here. Oh yeah. Can you bring out the table underneath the bed?" Kagome went out of her room and went into the kitchen.

InuYasha got the table out and thought, 'Maybe I should tell her how I feel now that we are alone.'

Meanwhile in the kitchen while Kagome was making the ramen she thought, 'Should I tell him how I feel since the others aren't around?'

Kagome walked into her room seeing InuYasha staring out the window. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' "Ahem."

InuYasha turned around. He looked at Kagome. Just stared at her dreamily actually. Kagome blushed. "Um, the food is ready." Kagome said nervously.

While they were eating, they both stopped and said at the same time, "I have to tell you something."


	6. Confessions

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

"You go first Kagome." InuYasha said.

"OK. Remember when we first met? Well I thought that you were such a jerk. But now that I got to know you, I have different feelings toward you. I thought I couldn't say this because you have feelings toward Kikyo." Kagome said.

'That's not true anymore Kagome. I have feelings only for you.' InuYasha thought.

Kagome continued. "What I'm trying to say InuYasha, is that I love you." Kagome blushed.

InuYasha went to Kagome and just hugged her.

"Inu…Yasha…" Kagome whispered.

"I feel the same way about you Kagome. I have no feelings toward Kikyo anymore. When I first met you, I hated you so much and didn't even call you by your name for a while. Now I have the exact opposite feelings for you now. I love you Kagome. I love you so much."

Kagome started crying. InuYasha looked at her.

"Did I say something wrong? Are you sad?" InuYasha asked kindly.

Kagome smiled and looked up at InuYasha. "No. I'm just so happy!" She closed her eyes and then pressed her lips against InuYasha's. His eyes went wide, but then he closed them. He kissed her back with a very passionate kiss.

A kiss that seemed to last forever to the both of them only lasted for a few seconds. InuYasha then took Kagome into his arms.

"I want to stay like this forever. I don't care what happens. I just want to stay in your arms, InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Same here. I love you Kagome." InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I love you too, InuYasha."

They fell asleep knowing that they both would always be there for each other.


	7. Kikyo vs Kagome

**Chapter 7: Kikyo vs. Kagome**

Kikyo was watching from behind a tree InuYasha and Kagome coming out of the well.

'There's that Kagome again.' Kikyo thought harshly.

InuYasha then grabbed Kagome's hand and then kissed her.

'What! Why!' Kikyo was shocked. She then got really mad and came out from behind the tree.

"You cursed witch! InuYasha is MINE! You are NOT going to have him!" Kikyo screamed angrily.

InuYasha and Kagome were shocked.

"Kikyo. I have no feelings toward you anymore. So if you want to avoid a fight…" InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga and then stood in front of Kagome, "Leave now." He said seriously.

"Shut up, InuYasha! I have business with Kagome here! Now move before I kill you!" Kikyo yelled. She got her bow and arrow ready to shoot.

Kagome stood in front of InuYasha. "Kagome!" InuYasha asked.

"Don't worry InuYasha. I won't let her hurt me. I'm just going to knock some common sense into her." Kagome said kindly. She turned to Kikyo. "You want to fight?" She pulled out her bow and arrows. "I accept your challenge, Kikyo."

"Heh. You really think you'll win? Remember, I have more archery experience than you do, you little witch." Kikyo said evilly.

"Can you STOP calling me names!" Kagome said angrily. She shot her arrow at Kikyo. Kikyo shot her arrow at the same time. Both arrows hit each other creating a huge explosion, flying both Kikyo and Kagome backwards.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" InuYasha asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't know about Kikyo." Kagome said.

Kikyo hit a tree during the explosion and was unconscious. But when Kagome and InuYasha went up to her, she started to stir.

"Kikyo. We should end this fight. It is stupid. One or both of us will die a meaningless death if we keep on fighting." Kagome said soothingly.

"Shut up. The only one who will die is YOU!" Kikyo got one of her arrows and tried to stab Kagome in the chest. Luckily, Kagome moved in time but still got stabbed in the side.

"Kagome! If I die, I will bring you with me to hell!" Kikyo screamed.

Kagome was really pissed off now. She got the arrow that was in her side and stabbed Kikyo in her chest right next to her heart. Kikyo screamed in pain.

"Now you listen to me Kikyo!" Kagome snapped. "You think killing me will get you InuYasha back! Well, you're wrong! If you kill me, InuYasha will hate you even more than you will ever know and probably kill you! He is in love with me! Get it through that damn head of yours! Now leave before I push that arrow deeper!"

Kikyo was speechless except for her heavy breathing. She got up and flew into the sky with her Soul Stealers. She pulled out the arrow with great pain then yelled to Kagome and InuYasha, "You have not seen the last of me! Now I will kill you both the next time we meet!" She flew into the sky until Kagome and InuYasha couldn't see her anymore.

"Kagome, are you OK? That's a deep wound you have." InuYasha said.

"I'm fine. I can just…" Kagome fell unconscious to the ground.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled. He started to cry. "Kikyo, you witch. I will KILL you for doing this to Kagome!" InuYasha screamed.


	8. Recovery

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

"InuYasha? Are you there?" Kagome said wearily. She was in her bed in her room. She was bandaged up and InuYasha was in a chair by Kagome's bed, sleeping. Kagome sat up with pain and put her hand on InuYasha's cheek.

InuYasha stirred and woke up with a start. "Kagome! You're awake! I was so worried about you!" InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled. "How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"For 2 days. I watched over you the whole time." InuYasha said tiredly.

"You did? You shouldn't have. It's just a small wou…" Kagome flinched. Then she laughed a tired laugh. "I guess it isn't so small."

"You should rest Kagome. I would hate it if you started to hurt more." InuYasha said kindly.

"Thank you, InuYasha. Now I know that you will always be with me. I love you." Kagome said.

InuYasha went to Kagome and kissed her gently. "I love you too. Now please rest." He said.

Kagome sat up a little more then said, "InuYasha? Can you hold me in your arms? I think I'll sleep better if you're that close to me."

InuYasha smiled. "Yeah, OK." He got on Kagome's bed behind her and put his arms around her.

Kagome smiled. "That's better. I feel safer in your arms. Like nothing in the world could ever harm me." She fell asleep in an instant and InuYasha just looked at her until he fell asleep himself.


	9. Lonely Kikyo

**Chapter 9: Lonely Kikyo**

Kikyo was sitting by a river somewhere, crying.

'InuYasha. Why do you love Kagome? I died to go after you to the otherworld 50 years ago. She hasn't died for you, has she?' She thought.

"I wish I was never brought back to life. If it's this painful to live again, I want to die." She said sadly.

She then got one of her arrows and was about to stab herself but then she stopped.

'Wait. I shouldn't kill myself. I should refresh InuYasha's mind and tell him that I died for him. Then maybe he'll consider being with me.' She gasped. "Have I really become so hateful? Maybe I should just live with fact that InuYasha loves Kagome and find my own love."

Kikyo smiled. "I think I'll go to InuYasha and tell him that I don't mind anymore if he loves Kagome."

She then flew into the sky toward the village where InuYasha and Kagome is.


	10. The Guardian Angel

**Chapter 10: The Guardian Angel**

Kagome and InuYasha are in Kaede's house, arguing.

"I have to go to school to do my math final exam! I'll be back in 3 days!" Kagome yelled.

"No! I'm not letting you go back just to take a stupid test!" InuYasha yelled back.

"In other words, you don't wasn't me out of your sight because you love me too much." Kagome said slyly.

InuYasha smirked. "Yeah, it's true. So that means I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." He said mischievously.

"Oh no! What am I going to do to get rid of you?" Kagome said sarcastically. "Maybe if I say you-know-what, then you can't follow me." Kagome whispered evilly.

InuYasha's smirk disappeared and then he closed his ears. Kagome went up to him and took his hands off his ears. Then she held one of his hands and said, "Don't worry. I won't do that. You can come with me, but, you have to stay in my room. OK?"

"Yeah." InuYasha said.

They went outside, hand in hand, then they stopped.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Hello, InuYasha and Kagome. Wait. I'm not here to fight." Kikyo said kindly.

"Save it for someone who cares! You hurt Kagome last time and I'm not about to forgive you for it!" InuYasha said angrily. He got out his Tetsusaiga.

"Put your sword away InuYasha. Let us hear what Kikyo has to say." Kagome said seriously. "And if she tries anything sneaky," She took out her bow and arrows. "…then I'll kill her myself."

"Thank you Kagome." Kikyo said. "I just came here to tell you, InuYasha, that I don't mind anymore if you love Kagome. I died. I should have stayed dead, but I was brought back to life. I was never meant to see you again. And Kagome, you softened InuYasha's heart and I think you were destined to be with him. It seems you are the perfect woman for him." Then Kikyo smiled and pulled out an arrow. "I thought that I needed InuYasha's death to make my soul rest. But now it is just to see him happy to make me rest. I will always love you InuYasha. And that is why I will always be your Guardian Angel." Then she looked at Kagome and smiled at her kindly. "Always stay with InuYasha, Kagome. He needs you more that I need him. Farewell both of you." Kikyo then smiled her kindest, most sincere smile. She stabbed herself in her heart with the arrow and dropped down. InuYasha and Kagome were speechless. Then suddenly, a great light surrounded Kikyo's body. Her soul came out, but not in a ball form like usual souls, in a beautiful, angelic, human form. She had angel wings and then said, "I will always watch over and protect you both. Do not think of me as dead, but as me in a different form. Goodbye." Kikyo's spirit flew to the heavens.

Kagome and InuYasha both had tears in their eyes.

"She is out Guardian Angel." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah. Thank you Kikyo." InuYasha said.

A few days later, InuYasha and Kagome cremated Kikyo's body and scattered her ashes to the winds.

Kagome smiled. "Now her body can follow her soul."

"Farewell, Kikyo. Not forever, but now." InuYasha said.

They thought they saw Kikyo smiling at them in heaven, but maybe it was their imagination. InuYasha and Kagome held each other's hand, knowing that they would always have a Guardian Angel. Kikyo.

THE END


End file.
